The Wind Goddess's Dance
by YukiShiraGirl
Summary: Zuko has gone to a celebration to honor the treaty signed between him and one of the Earth Lords. There he sees a woman dance for entertainment. something about her swift and almost glide like movements reminds him of someone. whats her seceret?
1. Arrival

**Plz review and enjoy!**

**Avater: The Last Airbender is not mines!**

The Wind Goddess's Dance

By: YukiShiraGirl

Chapter 1

Fire Lord Zuko sat in a carriage looking out through the small crack the curtained window left. He was being escorted to a small celebration. The celebration was for the treaty he had signed just a week ago with an Earth Lord. The war had ended but, many were still cautious of the Fire Nation. The Treaties were a way to calm the citizens. The Earth Lord had asked Zuko to go to a celebration to honor the treaty and Zuko could not refuse, for he wished them to trust him.

He sighed, truth be told, he didn't want to go. He had just come back from a journey last night. He had been visiting his friends Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Sense the ending of the war, they never got to see each other any more. They were all just to busy. Well, mostly Zuko. He was the Fire Lord after all. Aang too, being the Avatar. They had to deal with a lot of the Nations problems now to restore peace.

He watched the houses of nobles pass by his crack in the curtain. They were almost there. He straightened himself, for he was in a slouched form before. He did not what to make a bad first impression.

The carriage stopped. A servant soon opened his windowed door, and bowed as Zuko rose and exited his carriage. Before him, stood a man in fancy green robes with delicate designs of swirls and zigzags. He also had a large Earth pendant around his neck. Beside him was a beautiful woman in a green robe with a hair style not of this world. Behind them, was a huge mansion.

Zuko bowed to them and they returned the bow. The servant left with the carriage, a guard stood beside Zuko.

"Greetings Fire Lord Zuko. I hope your trip to our house was fine?" the Earth Lord had a high voice.

"Yes, thank you." Zuko replied.

"This is my wife Kina."

Zuko bowed, "Greetings."

Kina bowed slightly back.

"Please, come in. The Celebration will take place in just about an hour. My men will escort you and your guard to a room for you to wait. You are free to move where you wish in my village."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They were escorted to a large room at the back of the house. When the men left, Zuko's guard turned to him.

"Sire, is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you."

"Then, I will stand in post outside your door." he bowed and left.

Zuko looked out his opened window of the room. The mansion stood on a hill overlooking the village. He watched as the villagers scrabbled to finish with decorations and such, for the celebration.

Suddenly, an upside down face appeared inches from his.

"Waaah!" Zuko stumbled back in shock.

A child hung from the roof lip outside looking in on Zuko's room. She had big brown eyes and a pretty white and light gray robe on. She had black pants underneath, for her being upside down made her robe fall.

"It's the Fire Lord!" she said happily, "are you evil? The last one was. Though, you don't look evil."

"No, I am not evil." Zuko said, not really startled anymore.

"Oh, Akane said you weren't. But I didn't believe her."

"May I ask who you are, young one?"

"Oh! I'm the daughter of the Earth Lord here! He didn't want me to come out because he's scared I would offend you."

"Yet, here you are."

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were evil! Akane was right."

"Who's Akane?"

"Oh! She's the girl me and my friends play with. Though, could you not tell daddy about it? He doesn't like that I play with outsiders."

"Umm.."

"Oh! I have to go! I gotta go tell Akane she was right!"

And with that the child jumped down and ran down the hill towards the village.

Zuko closed his window then sat at a desk in the room to await the celebration.

After about an hour the Earth Lords men escorted Zuko to a carriage to go to the celebration.


	2. Akane's Kaze Dansu

**Hi's! i hope who ever is reading my story that u are enjoying it. and plz give me ideas! and also i am new to the site so i am still trying to get used to it. plz be nice! and plz point out things u think i should improve on! thanx so much!^^**

**also! Kaze Dansu means Wind Dance in Japanese^^**

**Avatar; The Last Airbender is not mines!**

Chapter 2

Zuko sat next to the Earth Lord. In front of them was a large area for entertainment. Dancers, Jugulars, and more came to the area in turns to show themselves off to the two lords. Beyond the area was citizens watching and booths with games and prizes.

Two benders, a water and fire, provided a dance that included their elements. It was quite beautiful. Zuko kind of wished he could go play at one of the booths. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Akane Hotaru, will be dancing her famous Kaze Dansu."

Zuko looked up to see a woman about 16ish walk to the middle of the area. She had long brown hair that was down to her knees. She had a beautiful silk outfit on. Blues, greens, and light tans, decorated the silk. A slash was rapped around her waist. It was also silk but, had tiny beads sewn into it in a pretty wind design. The same type of beads were weaved into her hair.

Soft string music began. She lifted to her toes and glided over the surface of the ground with swift movements. A slightly lower base began and she pulled her slash from around her waist and began lifting it to the slow winds of that afternoon.

Zuko's eyes were glued to her. Every movement he wanted to move closer to the woman. He wanted to put his hand out in front of her and feel her weave and pass through his hand. Like the Wind.

She was so graceful. And so, familiar. Where, had he seen movements like that?

Her hair blew out behind her as she twirled and jumped ever so lightly through the air. The dress she wore gripped around her legs and shaped her body to seem even more like the wind.

A loud drum was heard as she dropped suddenly, and her hair and dress caught in mid flight from the last movement made. It seemed as though the 'wind' had picked up and became more fierce. The music became more fast and hasty as if describing a 'wind storm'. Akane's movements quickened in rhythm with the music making it seem as though she _**was**_ the wind storm.

The song soon ended and she fell to the ground with her dress, hair, and slash flared out around her. Zuko noticed everyone at the celebration had been quite from watching her so intensely. He also realized he had his breath held. He let his breath go as everyone began to clap for the woman.

_Aang_. That's who she reminded him of. Her movements were that of Aangs. Zuko, of all people, should know, sense he had devoted himself in capturing Aang a few months ago.

_How does she do that?_

Zuko's attention snapped back to the girl. She was standing. She began gathering her slash and pulling her hair up in a pony tail. She bowed to the Earth Lord and Zuko before descending away from the area into the crowd. He lost sight of her after a few moments. There was just too many people.

He smiled to himself. He leaned slightly towards the Earth Lord.

"Excuse me, but is there a way I could have her dance for me back at my palace?"

"Well, of course Fire Lord. I could have her leave with you if that is what you wish. But must say, I am quite selfish when it comes to Akane. I would like her back home within a week or two. She's too much of a beauty to give up to another Lord. Heh heh."

"Yes, of course. I understand completely."

"But I must warn you, she has very little respect for the Fire Country. Even to me, she only dances, she will not do any more. And her attitude isn't the best either. Of course, only if you offend her."

"I understand."

"Well, try and enjoy the rest of the day and night Fire Lord. She does a fire dance as well. But she does not do that until night falls. Makes it more intense."

"Is she a Fire bender?"

"Well, most people believe she is because of the fire dance people have seen her do. But I wouldn't understand why she has low respect for your country if she's a fire bender herself."

He shrugged, "Really, no one knows much about her. She keeps to herself and spends her time in the woods close by here. Even I do not know much. She is not an official citizen of my village, but she works for me. I pay her to do things for me. Like dance or do errands."

"I am very interested to see more of her dances."

"Most are."

And with that, Zuko continued to watch the entertainment and enjoy himself. He ate and waited. He wished gravely to see more of Akane's work.

_I think I am actually glad I came to this celebration._


End file.
